1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration system of a stereo camera and a calibration method of a stereo camera, and particularly to a calibration system of a stereo camera and a calibration method of a stereo camera that can utilize a host to quickly simulate to generate at least one left eye pattern and at least one right eye pattern corresponding to each two-dimensional pattern of at least one two-dimensional pattern to a display to reduce verification time of the stereo camera and simplify a verification environment of the stereo camera before the stereo camera is shipped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A calibration method of a stereo camera provided by the prior art first utilizes manual control or a machine to rotate a predetermined two-dimensional pattern to different angles, and then utilizes a left eye image capture unit and a right eye pattern capture unit of the stereo camera to capture images corresponding to the predetermined two-dimensional pattern at the different angles, respectively. After the left eye image capture unit and the right eye pattern capture unit capture the images corresponding to the predetermined two-dimensional pattern at the different angles, respectively, the calibration method can generate camera calibration parameters and image rectification parameters of the stereo camera according to the images corresponding to the predetermined two-dimensional pattern at the different angles.
However, the calibration method is too complicated and costs too much time. Therefore, the calibration method of a stereo camera provided by the prior art is only suitable for laboratory operation, but not suitable for a verification environment set by a manufacturer of the stereo camera before the stereo camera is shipped.